Wonderwall
by alastingimpression
Summary: Chapter 3! Jackson’s in love with Cameron, the new girl in town. Robbie Ray thinks it’d be a good idea to invite her family over for dinner. Little does he know, Miley is about to develop an unhealthy crush on Cameron’s father. MileyOC LillyOliver
1. Brotherly Love and Sibling Rivalry

WONDERWALL

Jackson's in love with Cameron, the new girl in town. Robbie Ray thinks it'd be a good idea to invite her family over for dinner. Little does he know, Miley is about to develop an unhealthy crush on Cameron's father.

--

_No one ever told me it'd be like this. Love was supposed to hurt, but no one told me that the pain would be so bone deep. Every piece of me ached for another touch from him. Every part of me died when I knew that the touch would never come again and that was my own fault._

CHAPTER ONE

_Brotherly Love and Sibling Rivalry_

I really don't know what Jackson saw in this chick. From what he told me, she seemed completely bird-brained, if you asked me. But Jackson never asked me. I was his sister, so I was lucky if he'd even acknowledge me at school. He swore he was in love, though. It was probably because she was the only halfway attractive girl that ever wanted to go out with Jackson. I wasn't sure what to think of Cameron Canter, the sophomore that had stolen Jackson's heart and peace of mind.

"I don't know how to explain it, Miles," Jackson went on. I was pretending to pay attention to him while doing my homework, which wasn't working very well. Apparently I was pretending a little too much, as I actually found myself listening to him. It was funny: he never spoke to me at school, but once we got home, he didn't shut up. I pondered my relationship with my brother while pretending to listen to him. He looked incredibly happy, more so than he did on those few moments he outsmarted my dad.

"So you really like this girl, huh?" I asked, hoping maybe that would be the extent of our conversation.

"Is that all you got from this? Here I am, spilling my guts to you about how wonderful this girl is, and you assess that I 'really like her?'" Jackson asked, his voice filling with an angry sarcasm. I sighed loudly. Obviously, his bliss was short lived.

"My God, I'm sorry," I apologized, raising my voice to his level, "It's not my fault that you're droning on and on about some girl I've never met. I don't know who she is! Why do I care?"

"Why do I care about your little boyfriends or those celebrities at the big parties you get to go to? Ooh, I'm Hannah Montana! Ooh, I get to wear a fake blonde wig and sing and dance like a little prep!" Jackson shot back, impersonating me as he did so. I got up from the couch and threw myself on him, determined that I was going to actually strangle him this time. It was about the time that Jackson got his fingernail lodged into the skin on my neck that my dad burst into the room, yelling something I couldn't quite hear over mine and Jackson's yelling.

"Sweet niblets, guys!" I finally heard him say, giving up on us. Finally, Jackson let me out of his death grip and I collapsed onto the floor. Dad was sitting on the couch now, his head in his hands, his fingers running through his prized hair.

"Dad, he was making fun of me again," I tattled. I swear, when it came to arguing with Jackson, I always acted like I was five. Dad glanced at Jackson, giving him a questioning look. Jackson, in denial, threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Besides, she started it. I was simply telling her about my new girlfriend, but she couldn't listen for one second. I always listen to her talk about her Hannah crap," Jackson complained.

"Wait a second. When did you get a new girlfriend?" Dad demanded, smiling happily. Dad obviously didn't want to deal with us, so he found a loophole. I rolled my eyes. This was bound to be a father-son bonding moment.

"Well, we officially started dating today, but we'd been talking about it for a couple weeks," Jackson informed him, smiling broadly, "Her name is Cameron Canter. She's new in town from some town in Maryland. She's a sophomore. She's so pretty--"

"--Well, Jackson, that's great," Dad cut him off. He stood up and gave his son a pat on the back. "What do her parents do?"

"She just lives with her father. I don't know what happened to her mother. Probably divorce or something. I don't know what he does, but I'm pretty sure they moved here because of his job," Jackson explained.

"You should invite them over for supper," Dad suggested. At that, I couldn't take it any longer. I knew Oliver and Lilly were at the beach, probably arguing with Rico about something.

"That'd be great, Dad," Jackson replied, his voice filled with more excitement than I'd seen in years.

"Can I go see Lilly and Oliver?" I asked, interrupting their conversation. I don't know what it was about today that was getting on my last nerve. Maybe it wasn't just today, though. Lately, I'd been having my share of bad moods left and right.

"Sure honey, but be back by supper time. We're having the Canter's over," Dad reminded me, giving me a knowing smile. He knew I didn't particularly care if it were the Canter's or the Trump's coming over for supper. I rolled my eyes again and headed out the door.

On my way to the beach, my mind wandered back to Jake Ryan. Even though we were broken up and I didn't want to get back together with him, I couldn't help but think that maybe my recent mood swings had something to do with the breakup. Sure, Jake was a bit of an egotistical jerk, but I really missed having a boyfriend. Having a boyfriend meant you were somebody. It didn't matter who you were dating. As long as you had someone to kiss you goodnight, you were all set. But I had Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer from Zombie High. And I couldn't even hold onto him. Sure, it was my decision to end things, but I could have at least kept it going a little while longer.

When I spotted Lilly and Oliver on the beach, I stopped for a second to watch. Oliver lifted Lilly into the air and spun her around while she giggled. I didn't know he had that much strength. Mostly, though, I couldn't help admire the bond that Lilly and Oliver shared. They wouldn't admit it to each other, but I knew that sooner or later, we wouldn't just be a group of friends. It would be the Super-Couple and their loyal sidekick, What's-Her-Name. I'm sure I'd still be alone, even if they didn't realize their feelings for each other until college graduation.

Finally, I bit the bullet and made my way over to them. I smiled and waved, pretended that there was nothing going on below the surface. I might have been the only one to realize that there was anyway. When Lilly saw me, she abandoned Oliver and headed in my direction. Oliver looked hurt for a second, but bounced back almost immediately.

"Miley! What took you so long to get here?" Lilly demanded, giving me a quick hug around the neck. Even though I'd much rather have had some personal space, I gave her a quick pat on the back, then gave Oliver a high five.

"Ugh. I got into another fight with Jackson. He was getting on my nerves talking about this new girlfriend he has. Like he could even get a girlfriend. Now her and her dad are coming over for dinner. My life sucks," I told them. Oliver rolled his eyes at me, but Lilly sympathized.

"It seems like everything's been getting on your nerves lately," Oliver noticed. Lilly shot him a look of disgust, then slapped him on the arm.

"That's rude," She scolded, then turned to me, "I'm sorry, Miles. Maybe Robbie Ray would let me come over for dinner to even the playing fields?" My eyes lit up at the idea of having Lilly there when I met Miss Canter and father.

"That's perfect. I'll have someone to make snide comments to and to laugh and give Jackson mean looks with!" I exclaimed. Lilly clapped happily and I pulled her towards my house, leaving Oliver on the beach.


	2. That Sad Look

thanks for the reviews! this story is kind of slow in starting, but i promise that it will pick up! trust me!

---

CHAPTER TWO

_That Sad Look_

Lilly and I were giving each other knowing looks while my dad was cooking. He was continually slipping out phrases like "hot dog" and "okie dokie". Sometimes I was ashamed of him. I thanked my stars that when I was Hannah, he conducted himself much more professionally.

"Ok, they're on their way," Jackson announced, entering the kitchen with an excited look on his face. Lilly figured this would be the perfect opportunity for a crack at Jackson.

"I heard you have a new girlfriend," Lilly started, "Congratulations. I'm sure you're very happy. Will she be bringing her seeing eye dog with her?"

"That is not funny," Jackson told her, messing up her hair. Lilly waved her hands in the air, completely taken back by this gesture.

"Oh my God. I spent like half an hour on my hair this afternoon!" Lilly yelled.

This made Jackson grin. Her joke hadn't even made him that mad. I was actually pretty excited to meet this Cameron girl. In the past, when Jackson had a date or a crush, nothing had made him this happy. This girl had brought out a completely new person in my brother. Someone that I never had known existed.

It was almost six o' clock when the doorbell rang. Dad had dinner -- and six place settings -- ready to go. Lilly and I were watching TV, but dad had us switch it off. It would be "rude to watch TV while we had company." I gave him a look of disapproval, but turned it off. Dad opened the door, smile on face, and allowed the Canters to come in.

I couldn't help but stare. Cameron was beautiful. How Jackson managed to snatch her eluded me. She had dark blonde, but not quite brown, hair. It was long and straight, and she was tall. She was thin, but curvy, and had sea green eyes. When she saw Jackson, a glorious smile broke out on her face, and she ran to him. Her father stood behind her awkwardly. There was an obvious contrast between him and his beautiful daughter. He wasn't tall and he had brown eyes. However, their hair color was similar and their noses were identical. He offered a fake smile to my dad, shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Canter," Dad greeted him, "I figured since our kids were going out, we might as well get to know each other."

"Please, call me James," Mr. Canter, James, insisted, "What should I call you?"

"Robbie Ray!" Dad exclaimed, "I'm glad we don't have to be formal. I cooked up some fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Do you guys like chicken?"

For some reason, even though it was Jackson's company, I felt embarrassed my father. Around Lilly and Oliver, I was comfortable and completely normal. But now, I was on edge. Just watching my Southern, outgoing father with Cameron's father was enough to make me want to puke.

"Chicken's great, thanks," Mr. Canter assured him, and we all gathered around the table. At first, everything was quiet. Jackson and Cameron gave each other glances back and forth. Lilly and I exchanged sarcastic looks. Mr. Canter stared at his food and picked at it slowly. My father smiled big, took large bites, chewed with his mouth open.

"So Cameron," Lilly began, breaking the silence in a voice that was peppy and bright, "What exactly do you see in young Jackson?"

"He's just so sweet," Cameron replied, smiling at everyone in the room. She took a drink of her soda very politely, then smiled again, as if she sensed me and Lilly's continual gaze drifting toward her. I glanced over at Mr. Canter then, who was annoying me even more than Cameron, for some reason. He was chewing very quietly and nicely at his food. He was meek, like a rabbit or something soft and fluffy and squishable. I suddenly wanted to ruin that meekness, that fluffliness that for some reason was sending me over the edge.

"So, Mr. Canter," I addressed him. He looked up at me calmly, not expecting the question I had in store for him. "What happened to your wife?"

I was never one for describing things, but the look on Mr. Canter's face was I asked that brutal, unneccesary question, was more than sad or pathetic. It was almost depressing to me, the opener of seemingly healed wounds. His brown eyes looked as if they were about to tear up. Cameron's smile faded and her glowing look at Jackson became a look of concern for her dad. Mr. Canter didn't say anything, but that sad look in his eyes spread to his entire face. Lines of age showed on his face, as if he'd been masking this fake content look for the duration of dinner. As if he showed a constant frown. It didn't matter how hormonal or moody I was at that moment, I had just stepped over the line.


	3. Best Friends In Love

Thanks for the positive reviews.  Please help me decide where I should go with this.

CHAPTER THREE

_Half Hearted Apologies and Best Friends In Love_

As soon as my dad came to the realization that I had asked an entirely inappropriate question, I'd been sent to my room. Lilly had excused herself quietly, not wanting to be with me while I was both angry and in deep trouble. After the Canter's left, about an hour after the horrifying incident, both Dad and Jackson stormed into my room without so much as a single knock.

"What the hell was that about, Miles?" Dad demanded, crossing his arms. His hair didn't even look its usual perfect self. He was beyond angry. Jackson glanced at Dad, then imitated him by crossing his own arms.

"Miley! That's my girlfriend and my girlfriend's father. Now they're going to think I have a spoiled brat for a sister!" Jackson yelled. Dad nodded in agreement with Jackson, something I was unfamiliar with. In fact, this was the first time that I could remember when Dad was completely on Jackson's side of the argument. It was the first time I couldn't blame him.

"What's going on with you lately? I just don't know what's going on in that head anymore!" Dad ranted. His voice slowed and he sat down beside me. I scooted away, afraid that he'd slap me or something. Jackson was still glaring at me angrily, but Dad had settled down a little. "I really wish your mother had left an instruction guide or something."

"Well, she didn't. Look, I don't want to talk about it. I know I shouldn't have blurted that out like that. I know that I should have been more considerate of Mr. Canter's feelings. I was just in a really, really bad mood. I'm a teenage girl. You have to expect it once in awhile," I told them, trying to laugh.

"It's ok, Miley. It really is. You're going to have to go with Jackson to the Canter's house tomorrow, though. You're going to have to apologize to Mr. Canter. And you're grounded for a week. That includes anything and everything having to do with Hannah," Dad decided. I could whine, but I knew it was pretty fair.

I was dreading school the next morning. Lately, Lilly and Oliver had been completely leaving me out of their conversations. Lately, it had all been about their families and the shows they watched and Oliver's hair. Apparently, Lilly had just realized how full of body it was. Oliver had just realized how attracted he was to Lilly. He told me that a week before, but I didn't dare say anything to Lilly. I wasn't about to betray Oliver's secret. Plus, I didn't want to become the third wheel to their relationship.

I imagined it now. First, my best friends would hold hands. They would be shy in front of me and even to themselves at first, but that would pass and soon enough, they'd start kissing in the hallways. A teacher would give them a stern look and a warning and they'd giggle. I'd be alone. It'd be after a football game in our junior year that my best friends would sleep together. I could see it now. We'd all be sitting there, rooting for the team. Afterwards, they would give each other looks of longing and I would excuse myself. Lilly would tell me later about the love they would make on the football field. I would still be a virgin.

It almost brought tears to my eyes, thinking of it like that. I shook the thoughts from my head, then glanced back and forth from Lilly to Oliver. They were looking at each other. Oliver was blushing, but I wasn't about to say a word. The thoughts alone were about to kill me. Saying something, even a joke, would make the pain so much worse.

"Miley, you haven't said a word all morning," Lilly noticed, twirling a braid. "What happened after I left last night?"

"What happened last night? Did I miss something when you two ditched me?" Oliver demanded. He asked both of us, but he wanted Lilly to answer. I could almost tell.

"Miley asked Jackson's new girlfriend's father where his wife was. I think she's dead or something. Good going, Miles," Lilly explained. I put my head in my hands. My dad wondered what was going on in my head. I wondered if he'd understand if he spent all his time around two friends who were bound to marry and have children.

"Miley, you can be such a bitch," Oliver joked. Lilly laughed and nodded her head. She had to agree with every single word that came out of his mouth. I remembered a time that didn't seem so long ago that she argued with everything he said. Sometimes she even told him not to speak at all. I missed those days more than anyone could even imagine.

"Yeah, I'm a terrible person," I admitted, "I'm gonna go to class now. Me and Rico can have a nice, before class chat about whatever we learned yesterday. You guys make sure you don't reproduce right here in the hallway."

With that, I dramatically threw my bag over my shoulder and headed through the crowded hallway and into class. Sure enough, Rico was preparing his pencils and books for a class that wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.

"You know, Rico," I began. He didn't even look up, but I knew he was listening. "I'm thinking me and you could end up becoming very good friends."

"That's what you think, babe."


End file.
